


Hanzo's Cough

by crippledboyfriend



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippledboyfriend/pseuds/crippledboyfriend
Summary: Jesse intervenes when Hanzo's spent the week with a cough he can't seem to shake. A cough that turns in retching seems to him like something Angela should take a look at.





	Hanzo's Cough

Jesse came back from his meeting with Gabriel to find Hanzo in bed, exactly where he left him. Hanzo went to speak and was overcome by a chesty cough.  
“Easy there,” Jesse teased, but there was concern in his eyes as he took off his hat and secured his gun in a drawer. “Don’t get too excited.”  
With watery eyes, Hanzo lowered his fist from his mouth.  
“I can’t seem to ease this cough,”  
“No, but I reckon you need more than a day of rest.”  
“I’ve been ill all week,”  
“But you only actually stayed home yesterday,” Jesse pointed out as he sat down on the bed. “You’ve definitely been gentle with yourself and have seemed to know your limits, but you weren’t getting better when you were still on your feet half the time and out around the open air.”  
“I didn’t think I needed to become bedridden.”  
“I didn’t either, until that damn fever you spiked the night before last,” said Jesse. “How’s that been doing, anyway?” Jesse reached and felt Hanzo’s forehead with the back of his hand. His hair was sweaty and loose in its ponytail.  
“I was considering a shower when you got back,” said Hanzo. “I’ve been sweating it out, slowly.”  
“Maybe you should take some medicine for it,”  
“I’m fine,” Hanzo grabbed a tissue and roughly coughed into it.  
Jesse firmly patted Hanzo’s shoulder and waited out the fit with him.  
“Well, it’s your decision.” Jesse said as Hanzo pulled himself together and uneasily stood out of bed.  
“I’ll clean myself up now,”  
“Hold on, there,” Jesse quickly popped out of bed to Hanzo’s side, smiling. “I could use a shower, too. Why don’t I join ya?”  
Hanzo could only cough in response as he slowly walked to the bathroom.  
Jesse littered the floor with his clothes and started the water as Hanzo slowly undressed, his body sore. Jesse looked back at Hanzo with concern.  
“That’s not how you usually look at me,” Hanzo didn’t make eye contact, and Jesse wondered if the archer was actually flustered.  
“Are ya all achy?” asked Jesse.  
“Of course,” Hanzo said as he tore out his ponytail holder and stepped into the shower.   
Jesse eagerly followed in behind him and touched Hanzo’s chest, tracing the gold in his tattoo with his thumb. Hanzo bent forward into him a bit, coughing.  
“That really doesn’t sound good,” Jesse backed off a bit. “Hopefully the steam will help.” Jesse turned up the heat of the water and guided Hanzo under the stream.  
“Maybe we should make this quick,” Jesse commented. “You don’t seem like you’re up for much.”  
“No,” Hanzo admitted, exhausted. As he washed his hair, it got harder to force himself to stand through waves of awful coughs.  
“Don’t push yourself too much,” Jesse rubbed the bar of soap into Hanzo’s back. “Take it easy.”  
Hanzo let Jesse gently wash him off, finding the actions a bit soothing as he tried not to cough on his lover.  
“I’ll finish myself up,” Jesse decided. “I think you should get back on in bed.”  
Hanzo still didn’t say anything as he caught his breath. He just walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He was only comfortable moving slowly, and he wasn’t even done drying himself off by the time Jesse made it out.  
“What, do you need my help?” Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s shoulder.  
“I’m almost finished,” Hanzo’s voice was rough. He threw on a robe and turned his back to Hanzo. He really needed to lay down.  
“I’ve been thinking that maybe we should let Angela take a listen to your chest,” Jesse winced at the sound of Hanzo’s coughs.  
“I don’t need to see a doctor,” Hanzo insisted.  
“But you’d feel better,” said Jesse. “And I’d love to have you back on your feet again.”  
“It’s not that important,” said Hanzo. “You don’t need to bother her with this.”  
“I just really think you could use a doc,” Jesse frowned. “Well, if I can’t change your mind, how about I make us a couple of drinks with dinner?”  
Hanzo nodded and reached for a tissue, trying desperately to cover his productive cough.  
“What are you making?”  
“I was just going to heat up some of the chicken, does something else sound better?” asked Jesse.  
“No,”  
“I’ll put some rice on the side, too,” Jesse spun around on his heels and headed to the kitchen.  
He brought Hanzo his dinner in bed, unsure if he’d actually accept it. Half-expecting Hanzo to insist he could make it to the table, Jesse hesitated as he handed him his plate, but Hanzo took it without any comments.  
“You think you can eat all of that?” asked Jesse.  
“Jesse, you worry too much,” said Hanzo. “I haven’t been skipping meals. I want to keep my strength up.”  
“Alright, well, toss it back with some whiskey, and hopefully you’ll feel a little more comfortable.”  
As Jesse started to leave the bedroom, Hanzo asked,  
“Are you going to eat in the dining room?”  
“Uh, yeah, I was plannin’ on it.”  
“I can go with you,” Hanzo started to force himself up.  
“Woah, woah, woah don’t push yourself,” said Jesse. “You know, on second thought, what the hell? I’ll eat in here.”  
Hanzo went to say something, but he had to turn his head to cough, and Jesse took the occasion to hurry out and bring his things in before Hanzo could protest. He sat on the edge of the bed across from him and started to eat.

Jesse rested in bed with Hanzo, who was too exhausted to do anything but watch a movie. His coughs shook his body and the entire bed.  
“Have you taken your temp recently?” asked Jesse, raising an eyebrow.  
“No,” Hanzo answered as he cleared his throat.  
“Why don’t you let me do that?” Jesse leaned over Hanzo to grab the thermometer on the nightstand, cautiously watching for his reaction. Hanzo seemed pretty indifferent and opened his mouth slightly for Jesse to set the device under his tongue.  
“Don’t you worry, I’m sure we can get you fixed up.” Jesse hoped to be comforting as he watched, but Hanzo seemed like he wasn’t appreciating the excess attention. He managed to keep his coughing down to a minimum with the thermometer in his mouth, and he took it out on his own.  
“Can I see that?” Jesse took the thermometer and read it, worrying a bit now that he saw Hanzo’s fever was up to 101.5. He pursed his lips.   
“You just can’t seem to kick this, can you?”  
Hanzo hurriedly shoved a couple of tissues to his face as he coughed up phlegm. His coughing was loud and his back twitched as it turned into retching.  
“Hanzo, take a deep breath —“ Jesse stood up and went around the bed to stand at Hanzo’s side. The sick man shot him a desperate look with watery eyes.  
Jesse stammered a bit as he grabbed the trash basin and held it in front of Hanzo. Hanzo held the sides, but Jesse didn’t let go as Hanzo hovered over it, willing himself not to throw up but allowing the option in front of him if it really had to happen.  
Jesse let go of the trash with one hand to rub Mccree’s back, and he winced as Hanzo made a sound wetter than usual and bent forward, letting up a bit of vomit into the garbage. Hanzo took a quick breath in and choked, letting hot chunks of vomit rise up.  
“Oh, darlin’…” Jesse frowned as Hanzo retched. Trying to clean himself with tissues, Hanzo still coughed roughly as he tried to pull himself together. He spit into the garbage as he caught his breath and the spell lessened. By the time he was done coughing, he only needed to spit a few more times and wipe his mouth. They were both silent.  
“Well, I reckon I should take care of this,” said Jesse. “Is your stomach alright?”  
“I just coughed too hard…” Hanzo said, but now his stomach was sore on top of everything else.  
“Alright, I believe ya,” Jesse took the trash. “I’ll be right back with this cleaned out.”  
Hanzo leaned back into the pillows and took a deep breath. He didn’t expect to vomit.  
“Hanzo?” Jesse called as he came back. “Do you want anything to try to settle your stomach?”  
“No,” said Hanzo. “Just rest.”  
Jesse got back into bed carefully.  
“Alright,” said Jesse. “Do you think you need to get some sleep?”  
“Not yet,”  
Jesse stared at Hanzo, noting how much paler he was.  
“How about you consider gettin’ yourself looked at?” asked Jesse, and this time, Hanzo actually gave it some thought.

“Deep breaths, please,” Angela instructed as she pressed her stethoscope up against Hanzo’s chest. He shivered and obeyed.  
“Have you been smoking around him?” Angela asked Jesse.  
“No, ma’am, of course not.” Jesse promised.  
“Is he getting adequate rest?”  
“You can ask me,” said Hanzo.  
“Oh, sorry.” Angela laughed as she move the stethoscope to the other side of Hanzo’s chest.  
“He’s been sleepin’ plenty and has been off of his feet the last couple of days,” Jesse answered anyway. “I don’t know why he’s still sick. It wasn’t even that bad at first.”  
Angela moved on to Hanzo’s back and listened a bit before putting her stethoscope around her neck.  
“I don’t think this is anything too serious. With age, you might just need more rest than you think, especially when you first catch yourself getting sick,” Angela explained. “I think you need to stay in bed for few days and not do anything that could irritate that cough until it’s gone away. Not medicating it probably isn’t the best, either.”  
“Cough syrup doesn’t really help,” said Jesse.  
“At least take ibuprofen to lessen the inflammation and fever,” Angela gently touched Hanzo’s shoulder as he coughed.  
“Thanks Angela,” said Jesse. “It’s good to hear you say he’s fine.”  
“Not a problem,” said Angela. “You’re always welcome to my help. I think this just needs some time and to be a good patient.”  
“He’s been a plenty good patient,” Jesse promised as Hanzo stood up.  
“Jesse,”  
“I’m just sayin’, he’s been restin’ and eatin’ right,” Jesse argued.  
“Then he’ll be fine,” smiled Angela.  
“You worry too much,” Hanzo said as they left.  
“I do not,” Jesse scoffed. “You weren’t gettin’ better. What was I supposed to do?”


End file.
